Rumores
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Había rumores, de esos que las malas lenguas inventan queriendo perjudicar a uno, que decían que Butch bateaba para el otro lado *regalo de cumpleaños para Daliachicacereal*


**Dedicado a: **Daliachicacereal, por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz 16 años!

* * *

_**Rumores**_

_By: Jek Scarlet_

_._

Todo mundo sabía, o todos los que lo conocían, que Butch Jojo era un semental.

Que tenía a la chica que quisiera, donde quisiera y cuando quisiera. Toda mujer caía rendida a sus pies. Muchas mujeres estaban dispuestas a pelear por él, cosa que no era necesaria ya que era bien sabido que él llagaba a tener hasta a cuatro (o cinco), novias a la vez.

Por eso, cuando _esa _pregunta le fue hecha, él no entendía como alguien podía pensar siquiera _eso_ de él. Más con su reputación de mujeriego.

Así que cuando alguien por fin se atrevió a ir y preguntarle sobre la gran incógnita (porque él no era idiota, sabía que muchos más también querían saber), no supo cómo reaccionar. Si enfadarse, reírse o…

— ¿Eres gay?

…arquear una ceja y mirar como a un bicho raro, a la morena que había aparecido repentinamente a su lado.

Lo que más le sorprendió no fue la pregunta, si no, quien pregunto. Su dolor de cabeza personal; Kaoru Matsubara.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunto, ignorando el ceño fruncido de la morena al no recibir una respuesta a su interrogante. Butch sabía porque ella había preguntado eso.

Había rumores, de esos que las malas lenguas inventan queriendo perjudicar a uno, que decían que Butch bateaba para el otro lado.

¿Butch Jojo, gay? ¡Era una completa locura!, qué seguiría después, ¿Momoko teniendo un romance secreto con Brick? (aunque muchos habían visto a esos dos muy juntos últimamente, ¿Y las miradas que se lanzaban? Era más que obvio).

Al principio nadie prestaba mucha atención a esos rumores. Hasta esa mañana, que vieron salir a Boomer de la casa de Butch, junto con este. Además de eso, llevaba la chaqueta favorita del segundo.

Y si a Butch le llegaban a preguntar si era cierto, diría que sí.

Claro, aclarando que los padres de Boomer están de viaje por lo que el chico se queda en su casa, y que es tan tonto que olvido llevar ropa, por lo que su madre prácticamente lo obligo a darle su chaqueta (así como unos pantalones).

La gente suele malinterpretar las cosas, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Maldita gente que no tiene —al parecer— vida propia.

El chisme se había propagado como una epidemia. Era más que seguro que Kaoru había escuchado de eso.

— ¿Eso importa? Solo contesta —hablo mirándolo fijamente.

Los labios de Butch se curvaron en una sonrisa, esas sonrisas tan suyas y que tenían su marca, y giño un ojo.

Ese gesto no había sido para ella, solo tuvo que girar un poco el rostro para ver a dos porristas riendo como enamoradas y las mejillas rojas, mientras saludaban al joven.

Soltó un gruñido y se colocó frente a él, obstruyéndole la vista.

—Contéstame —demando cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No tengo porque, además, esos son solo rumores —dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. Es más que obvio que me interesan las mujeres. En especial si son mujeres como tú, que tienen carácter.

—No digas esas cosas Butch, mira si te escucha tu novia, ¿qué diría Boomer de esto? —se burló dándole una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Butch se ensancho ante eso. Sí ella quería jugar, jugarían.

—Lo tengo muy bien controladito, además, él no dice nada—sus manos ya estaban en las caderas de ella.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿así que no es celoso con su _novia_? —la sonrisa de Butch se borró—. Porque digo, él es el hombre en la relación, ¿no?

— ¿¡Cómo él podría ser el hombre?! ¡Parece una nenita!, ¡es obvio que él es la mujer! —grito indignado. Kaoru luchaba por reprimir la risa incontrolable que le estaba por venir.

—Bien. Entonces… tú eres el hombre —Butch asintió con los ojos cerrados—… eres el dominante —otro asentimiento junto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres gay— y Butch volvió a asentir.

_Momento… ¿¡Qué?!_

— ¡Espera! ¡No! —ahora sí, Kaoru no podía dejar de reírse.

—Ya Butch, ya lo has admitido, no tienes por qué seguir negándolo. Te gustan los hombres.

—Claro que no, me has engañado.

—Claro, como digas —hablo marchándose—. Ya sabía yo que eso de que te gustaban las mujeres no era más que una fachada.

Butch corrió hacia ella volteándola, quedado frente a frente.

— ¿Quieres qué te lo demuestre? —antes de que pudiese decir algo, la estaba besando.

Kaoru no hizo nada por detenerlo. El besaba tan bien, que sería un pecado siquiera intentar separarse de esos suaves y feroces labios.

Pero había algo que no le había gustado en absoluto, y era que las inquietas manos de Butch habían bajado por su espalda, y se habían quedado en su trasero.

El rodillazo que le dio Kaoru en su entrepierna, le dolió tanto, que no sintió cuando su puño impactó en su nariz casi rompiéndosela.

— ¡Maldito pervertido!—le grito viendo cómo se retorcía en el suelo.

Desde ese día, a Kaoru le quedo más que claro que los rumores que circulaban por ahí, de que a Butch le gustaban los hombres, no eran más que rumores.

Y ella lo comprobó de una manera muy vergonzosa. Y no fue por el beso, tampoco porque le haya tocado el trasero. No señores, fue por _otra _cosa.

Otra cosa a la que llamaremos, el _pequeño Butch._


End file.
